


Secrets

by MysteryFury



Series: Truths [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury
Summary: Sequel to How America Became America. The rest of the ancients want to torture the other nations as well now. Secrets will be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [world Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353295) by [antiquepearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepearl/pseuds/antiquepearl). 
  * Inspired by [Pasts and Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479367) by [SilvermistAnimeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover). 



_~Recap~_

The door appeared once more, so Amelia rushed through it. And saw Saiska waiting for her, so she ran towards her and hugged her.

“Are done yet?” she asked her mother as the rest of the nations followed her through the door.

“Not quite,” came the response. “The rest of the ancients and I have something else in stored now.”

“What do you mean?”

She conjured a rather large book, “A lot of these may be about you, some them may already know about, but there are also a ton about other nations. These are observations made by us ancients, secrets you may hold,” she was speaking to everyone now, “diary entries. Read it wisely.”

She handed the book to a stunned Amelia as she vanished once more.

“What?!” was all the world could say.

_~End Recap~_

Amelia just dropped the book and started to walk off. Matthew rushed after her. The rest of the nations stared at the book. Hercules, the personification of Greece, grabbed the book and tried to open it, but it seemed glued shut. A note fluttered down from the ceiling and right into his hand.

“’You can’t open the book unless you’re all there to read,’” Hercules read aloud.

“I don’t wanna go back out there!” Amelia’s loud voice could be heard. “It’s hard enough that I had to live through my worst memories and find out a bunch of other shit, but now the other shit is going to be revealed?! No!”

After a few seconds Amelia’s yelling turned into ones of annoyance and frustration.

“Put me down!” she yelled out, “Put me down now! I don’t wanna go back out there!”

Matthew could be seen carrying Amelia over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming. Gilbert could be heard laughing at the scene, but that was quickly stopped with a jab at his side by his brother. Matthew sat his twin down on a chair and looked her straight in the eye.

“The faster we get this done,” he told her, “the faster we can all go home.”

Amelia grumbled in annoyance but nodded. Maria came up to her adoptive mother and hugged her, knowing she was full well needing it.

“Fine,” she said, standing up once Maria stopped hugging her, “let’s get this shit show on the road.”

Sadik, the personification of Turkey, snatched the book out of Hercules’ hands and opened it, but before he could read anything, Amelia snatched the book.

“Nope,” she said. “We eat first, then read.”

The nations agreed and they quickly ate, Amelia taking her time eating a sandwich in the small office space with Maria this time. By the time they were finished, everyone was already in the sitting room. Amelia and Maria took their seats. Matthew grabbed the book and asked who would read first.

“I’ll read first,” Arthur told everyone, grabbing the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get you guys this as soon as possible. More will come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so choppy and cringe worthy. I still have to get used to the different style.
> 
> Also, I fixed Hercules to Heracles.

“It seems that the first one is about you, Amelia,” Arthur pointed out.

“You know what?” Amelia was frustrated. “We should burn that book!”

She tried to get to the book, but was held back by Matthew, who motioned for a scared Arthur to continue.

“Um, okay,” he said, not really wanting to be holding the book anymore, “ _Amelia is polyamorous_. _”_

Several different nations looked at Amelia in confusion. She just threw her hands up in exasperation.

“It wasn’t shown in the memories,” Amelia explained, “but I do have multiple partners. They know who they are, and they know I have other partners.”

“Who are they?” Matthew asked. “I’ll beat them with my hockey stick.”

Somehow a hockey stick appeared in Matthew’s hand, but Amelia quickly took that away, making it vanish. She scolded her brother for threatening people.

“Um, let’s get back on track,” Arthur told the twins, “The next one is Ivan’s _Dear diary, Today I met a cute girl with pigtails and a blue dress, her name was Seychelles. She was cute and I asked her to be friends. She didn't scream or run away in fear, instead she said yes and patted me on my head as if I were a child. I will protect her, but why do I feel like I will never see her again?_ ”

“You met my little girl?” Francis asked.

“Da,” Ivan answered, “she was lovely. She is such a nice friend.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m here,” Michelle, the personification of Seychelles, some how appearing in the crowd of nations, “I just was quiet.”

Arthur opened his mouth to continue, “T-the next one is about Matthew, _Matthew swears in French._ ”

Matthew just blushed and urged Arthur to continue, whilst Francis and several other nations chuckled.

Arthur looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw what was on the page.

“ _Amelia is currently being abused by her current president, to a point she’s treated worse than a rodent._ ”

This caused all the chuckling nations to stop. Allister looked at his niece-like-figure with worry. Even Toris was shocked.

“You said it wasn’t that bad?” Toris asked.

“It’s not,” Amelia was panicking, “that’s exaggerating the whole thing out of proportion!”

“Do we have to go through your most recent memories?” Saiska said, appearing.

“Haven’t you done enough damage, Na’á?”

“I’m merely here to tell you all to be truthful. I think I’ll stick around for a bit.”

The mother of the North American twins sat down next to Amelia, making a chair appear. Amelia groaned in annoyance.

“Are you going to tell the truth now?” she asked her daughter. “Or must I do so for you?”

Amelia grumbled before answering, “I’ll do it… Trump, isn’t the nicest of people. Plus, you must’ve seen the accusations that women make against him. Plus, there are gaps in my memory, which I can only assume that Jones personality blocked me.”

She was talking fast, really fast. She seemed like she was connecting dots in her head. She stood up and tried to walk away, but was blocked by her mother.

Whilst Amelia was going through inner turmoil, Saiska motioned for Arthur to continue, who looked puzzled at the next entry.

“The next one is Feliciano’s,” he said, looking down at the book, _One by one… you erased each of my friends. And now, I ask you… ‘why didn’t you take me too…?!’_ ”

Even Amelia stopped to look at the ‘cowardly’ nation. Feliciano was trying to hide behind his chair, but it was unavoidable.

“What does that mean?!” Lovino yelled-asked his brother.

“Don’t yell at poor Feli,” Saiska said softly, “he’s been through Hell and back. He doesn’t have to share…” a sigh of relief from Feliciano, “yet.”

The Italian flopped into his seat in exasperation. Amelia stared at Feliciano.

“Does it have to do with the mansion?” she asked.

Feliciano’s eyes widened. He quickly bolted out of his seat and grabbed Amelia dragging her away.

“All I will say,” Saiska told the shocked nations, “There are things I did not show you in the memories.”

“Like what?” Matthew asked his mother.

“I cannot tell you.”

“Can you at least tell us about this ‘mansion?’” Antonio asked.

Saiska stayed silent as the two nations returned, sitting down.

“Iggy,” Amelia said, making said nation groan at the nickname, “let’s continue!”

“Fine, git,” he said, annoyed, “The next one is about… Matthew: _Whenever a nation that’s not family tells Matthew to shut up, he’ll go quiet till the offending nation apologizes. Once Yao was the offending nation and Matthew went silent for weeks. Yao literally got on his knees and begged for forgiveness._ ”

Matthew just smirked at that while Yao apologized once again to the younger nation.

“Um, okay,” Arthur said, “The next one is the last one-“

“Finally!” Amelia called out, cutting Arthur off.

“For me, the last one for me!”

“Awe”

“Okay, this is Feliciano’s, again. Sorry, lad. _Feliciano is afraid to let himself love Ludwig. Because he knows if he falls in love with Germany, he will be betraying HRE – his first love – and that thought hurts him as much as if he lost HRE all over again._ ”

Again, everyone was looking over at Feliciano. He was blushing up a storm, tears in his eyes. Saiska motioned for the nation to come forward, and he did shakily.

“He would’ve wanted you to move on,” she told him softly.

Feliciano nodded as he headed back to his seat. Uncharacteristically, Lovino pulled his twin into an embrace, whispering something into his ear. Once they were sitting down Heracles took the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention this before, but credit where credit is due. I don't fully know where all of these headcanons came from (besides my own), but thanks to whoever these are.

“The next one is about Amelia-“ Heracles said, but was cut off by Amelia groaning loudly. “Sorry, _Amelia has been abducted by aliens a grand total of six times._ ”

That turned some heads towards a smirking Amelia. She crossed her arms, expecting the flow of questions to start coming. But, nobody said anything as they just stared at her in shock. The only ones who weren’t in shock were the nations closest to her, like Matthew and Toris, but also Natalya and Maria.

“Don’t y’all have any questions,” Amelia’s southern accent started popping out, “or are ya just gonna stay with your mouths gapped like a fish?”

“How?” Was all Arthur could fathom saying.

Amelia continued to smirk as she opened her mouth to respond. “Tony told his friends about me, and they told others. They get curious.”

“Have you ever been experimented on by them,” Kiku asked.

“Of course, but it’s all consensual… besides the being abducted part. Aliens are so much nicer that humans. How about we continue before I start spouting out random alien facts.”

“Okay…” Heracles trailed off before looking down at the book once more. “So, the next one is… about a bird…” he was confused. “ _Gilbird has a name: Abelino. It literally means Bird in German._ ”

Ludwig looked at his brother, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Really?” he asked his brother.

“I was a child!” he said quickly, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “Just, continue.”

“The next one is Yao’s: _Dear diary, It’s lonely here. All my babies have grown up. I just wish that there were more young nations I could take care of._ ”

Amelia and Matthew shared a knowing look. Arthur patted Yao on the back.

“I know the feeling,” he told the older nation.

Greece to the silent hint and read on “The next one is a journal entry from Gilbert: _Birdie’s pancakes are magic and can cure anything._ ”

“They can!” Gilbert insisted.

“Why are you having Mattie’s pancakes in the first place?” Amelia asked, serious.

“I can explain! Um… you see… Birdie, I can’t explain!”

“Gil and I are dating,” Matthew said, shocking several nations, “you knew this.”

“Nope,” Amelia denied the statement. “I refuse! You’re not dating anyone.”

Francis looked over to his son and smirked, ignoring Amelia, “You have a lover?”

Matthew blushed and covered his face with his hands. He motioned for Heracles to continue, who promptly did.

“ _Sometimes Amelia will do weed with Matthew_ ,” Heracles read, then looked over at the twins, along with other nations.

“What?” Amelia asked. “It’s nice, plus it’s a huge reliever from dealing with Atticus.”

“Who is still here,” Atticus said, appearing, floating a few inches off the ground.

Everyone was unnerved by the presence of the evil man but ignored him to question Matthew now. Atticus groaned in annoyance and summoned a knife to play with. Matthew was just staring at the menace, ignoring the questions being thrown at him.

“I like weed,” was all he said, whilst keeping an eye on the ghost-like-figure.

Heracles decided to continue on, “The next one is about Lovino: _He is extremely protective over woman. Though he tends to avoid fighting and prefers using violence as a last resort, if he sees a woman being harassed of attacked, he won’t hesitate to intervene._ ”

“That’s because I’m man,” Lovino shot out, “Unlike some of you.”

“Just because I’m a woman,” Amelia shot back, “doesn’t mean I’m not protective!”

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh… oh. Oh god, I’m an idiot.”

“That you are,” Mia jokingly commented.

Amelia smiled, but on the inside it hurt.

“Let’s just continue and get this stupid thing done with!” Lovino urged.

Heracles nodded and looked at the book, “The next one is a long one from Gilbert: _Dear diary, something bad happened today. Vati told me, Roddy, Vash, and Berwald that he was going out hunting. But I knew he was lying, the only weapon he had on him was a small little knife. He’s been acting kinda weird ever since Rome stopped visiting… He’s been trying to hide it, but Roddy said he had gone into Vati’s room one night, because of a bad dream, and he heard someone crying. And unless Roddy was so sleepy he imagined it, everyone else were in their rooms… I don’t think Vati’s gonna come back._ ”

The older nations who remembered the two ancients all got quiet. They knew the truth now, but back when they were just young nations, they didn’t know it.

“When Grandpa Rome didn’t come home,” Feliciano spoke for the ones under Rome’s control “it was devastating. We were all so lost and confused at first.”

“Ja,” Gilbert agreed. “It was hard on us too, but we had to keep his legacy going. If we gave up, we would’ve been taken… kinda like how Roderich took you and Lovi.”

“Just read the next one already,” Ludwig grumbled, not wanting a fight to break out.

“The next one is-” Heracles was cut off.

“Actually,” Amelia interrupted, “I’m kinda tired. I didn’t get enough sleep last night. Can I take a nap?”

“No,” Saiska told her daughter, “One more, then dinner. After that, you may rest.”

Amelia groaned in annoyance, but relented. Heracles took the chance to read the next one.

“The next one is _Whenever Kiku makes an anime that is influenced by Chinese mythology, he goes over to Yao’s house and stays with Yao for several months. Yao enjoys telling Kiku about his mythology and Kiku secretly loves listening to the stories._ ”

“That’s so sweet,” Feliciano pointed out.

“Yeah, dude,” Amelia said, “totally worth me waiting a few more minutes for my nap.”

Yao looked over at his younger brother, “do you really feel that way about my stories?”

Kiku nodded sheepishly, “hai.”

“Ai-yah, I’ll tell you more later.”

“That would be most enjoyable.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short filler, sorry.

Amelia tried to get out of eating dinner, but was forced to sit down with Yao. They both at in silence for a few bites before Amelia broke it.

“How long do you think we have before it comes out?” Amelia asked.

“Ai-yah,” Yao exclaimed, “don’t remind me. I’m not looking forward to when it does.”

“Why? Toris and Ivan already know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know full well what I’m talking about.”

Yao ignored Amelia to eat his dinner. Amelia glared at the older nation, but relented the conversation and slowly at her own dinner. Soon enough they were done, while Yao was done and Amelia was picking apart the last bits of her sandwich. She looked up and saw Yao was done.

“You done?” she asked. “Because I’m done.”

“Finish eating,” Yao countered. “You need to eat.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need to eat anymore. I’m full.”

She quickly ran out of the room before Yao could stop her. He did, however, follow her all the way to her room, where she slammed the door in his face. He sighed and went to clean up after the two of them. He was stopped on the way to the kitchen with the dishes by her dual father figures.

“Where’s Amelia?” Arthur asked.

“In her room, aru,” Yao told him.

“You left her alone after eating?” Francis asked.

“I didn’t have much of a choice! She ran off before I could stop her. She didn’t even finish her dinner.”

Francis quickly ran off to Amelia’s room. Arthur stayed behind for a moment before leaving, like he knew something. Yao went to finish cleaning up.

Outside Amelia’s room, Francis and Arthur were trying to get Amelia to come to the door. Sadly, Amelia refused to answer the door.

From a distance, Saiska watched with Matthew. Although she looked stoic and brave, she was ready to break down and cry for her children. She knew they both struggled. She only wished she could help them. So, she pulled Matthew into an embrace. Telling him everything would be okay.

Matthew, of course, was shocked for a second, but took in every second he had with his mother. He truly did miss her.

Inside of Amelia’s room, slept a rather troubled nation. She didn’t care that she felt sick after eating, she was just so exhausted.

After about ten minutes of knocking, Arthur got fed up and stomped off. Francis kept trying for another five minutes before giving up.

After that, most nations either played a game or headed off to bed. Soon enough, however, every nation slept. All except Saiska, who would never sleep again. She was reading a book, confused by some of the terminology.

After a several hours, the nations started waking up, Amelia was one of the early risers. She passed her mother and started making food for everyone, ignoring her own stomach. She made herself a cup of joe and started waking up the rest of the nations... by smacking a metal spoon against a frying pan.

“Wake up!” She yelled as she smacked the spoon.

She successfully woke up the nations, who, of course, where complaining about the noise. Saiska just sat in her chair, smirking.

“While you chumps eat,” Amelia said to several nations, “I’m going to go change.”

Before the groggy nations could do anything, she quickly ran off to her room. When she emerged, she was Alfred. He was dressed lightly, gym shorts and a white t-shirt. If he was dealing with this bullshit, he was going to be comfortable.

Everyone was already done and ready to get going with the readings. Alfred sat in his claimed seat and got comfortable.

“So, who’s reading next?” he asked the room of nations.

“I’ll read,” said a quiet voice.

The voice belonged to Faheema Sahar, the personification of Afghanistan. She took the book and started to read.

“The first one is Alfred’s,” she said, about to read, but was cut off.

“I will find a way to destroy that book,” was all Alfred grumbled out.

Faheema continued.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Dear diary, I don’t remember when I started starving myself, it just sorta happened. After everyone’s jokes and jibes, I might finally be accepted Except, I’m a nation and starving myself doesn’t let me get any thinner. I’m stuck. I just want to be small. I work out every single day, and nothing works anymore. I don’t want all this extra weight. I don’t want to be fat anymore._ ”

The nations got all quiet, maybe their jokes did go too far. They glanced at Alfred, who was _surprisingly_ uncomfortable. He motioned for Faheema to continue, but she refused.

“I’m sorry,” she said, breaking the silence of the room. “I never realized how much our teasing hurt you.”

“Have we done anything else to hurt you?” Arthur asked.

Before Alfred could answer, Atticus popped back up.

“Oh, you say a lot,” he answered. “You give me lots of ammunition against him. Like… how he’s so stupid, immature, and a selfish brat. Oh! And how he’ll never amount to anything other than a nuisance.”

Alfred was visibly clenching his jaw, “just continue already.”

Although Faheema didn’t want to, she did, “The next one is… wait, but they aren’t here.”

“Who?” Sadik asked.

“The rest of the micronations.”

Before anything could be said, a bright flash occurred and soon several nations were being crushed by the rest of the micronations falling from the ceiling. Of course, they groaned in pain.

“Get off!” Alfred pushed Ray, the personification of Molossia, off him.

“No need to be so pushy,” Ray responded once he stood up.

“Why are we here?” Romeo, the personification of Seborga, asked.

Saiska stood up and touched them, one by one, on the forehead, giving them the memories of what was happening.

Ray looked at his father figure, shocked. Alfred noticed this and closed himself off a little bit more.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Ray said, noticing how his father figure was acting.

Faheema nodded and read the passage, “ _When one of their number is feeling down, the micronations will collect a HUGE amount of pillows and cushions and make a nest in a corner. Then they drag the depressed micronation into it and smother them in cuddles until they feel better._ ”

“Usually it’s Ray,” Wendy, the personification of Wy told the nations.

Ray just slouched down on the floor and crossed his arms, grumpy. Alfred chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

Faheema took in the silence and decided to continue reading. Her eyes went wide when she looked at the page in front of her, “ _Iona is secretly seeing_ _Shahaji_ _._ ”

Shahaji, who was the personification of India, and Iona both blushed.

“Whelp,” Iona shrugged, “the cat’s out of the bag.”

She stood up and went over to Shahaji. She pulled him out of his chair and kissed him lightly. When she finally stopped she saw her older brother glaring daggers at her love.

“No,” she said, staring Allister down. “No killing him. He’s super nice and kind and he’s sweet and I love him. No killing.”

“You love me?” Shahaji asked.

Iona’s eyes softened, “Of course I do.”

“I love you too.”

In the background the likes of Wendy and Peter were acting their physical age by gagging at the scene. Kids will be kids.

Iona and Shahaji parted so they could sit down. Iona motioned for Faheema to continue, which she did.

“The next one is… interesting: _Gilbert no longer represents a country, but instead all those who rebel. Everyone who aspires to rise up becomes part of him. While Alfred no longer just represents a country, but all those who want to be free. That’s why they will never die._ ”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Alfred yelled out.

“That is so awesome!” Gilbert yelled out.

They both yelled at the same time, overlapping each other. Alfred looked ready to flip out, whilst Gilbert was smirking at everyone.

“What’s wrong Alfie?” Atticus, who everyone forgot was there, said tauntingly. “Your stuck with me forever, isn’t that good thing?”

“Can’t someone just shoot me already?” Alfred asked, serious.

“No, comrade,” Ivan answered for the nations, “but we will help you get rid of that parasite.”

Alfred just nodded, tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Gilbert, who was grateful at first, now felt a sense of horror. He would outlive everybody. He would be alone. The look on his face said it all. Saiska stood up and squatted down in front of Gilbert’s chair.

“Think of it this way,” she told him, her eyes were comforting, “You can help the next generation of countries that come after. Also, you might not lose these friends for an eon.”

Gilbert nodded; his brother put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Saiska nodded for Faheema to continue.

“Oh, this one is…” Faheema trailed off, looking at the book. “I’ll just read it. _Dear diary, I killed Holy Rome today. How will I ever tell Italy? How will I ever forgive myself? If I don’t tell him, what would happen? Is it really okay to ignore it?_ ”

“Who was ‘Holy Rome?’” Alfred asked bluntly.

“He’s someone Francis killed,” Lovino answered, spatting at Francis’ name, “He’s someone who loved my brother, then left.”

Feliciano put a hand on Lovino’s, shaking his head. Silently telling him to stop talking. Faheema skipped ahead a few pages, and her eyes widened.

“Guys,” she interrupted, “there’s more here. _Dear diary, He lied. He’s never coming back._ ”

“So?” Feliciano asked. “He did lie.”

“Hold on, there’s two more here: _Dear diary, HRE woke up today. I think something happened to his mind. He asked where I got my cross necklace. I gave him one and told him not to worry. It’s wrong to pretend that he didn’t know me before, but I never realized how much I’d be losing if he died. I want to start over, so from this day I’m going to protect him. I just hope that the girl he’d talked about in his sleep, that ‘Feli,’ will forgive me._

“ _Dear diary, I’ve come to accept the fact that Holy Rome will never be the same. Though he has recovered from his physical injuries, his mind is broken. Recalling past events seems to cause him pain, so I must now do my best to help him build new memories. I’ve decided to give him a new name to begin his new life with. Germany… Yes. I think Vati would approve of this._ ”

Ludwig looked like he was about to pass out. He was so confused. Feliciano’s eyes widened in disbelief, tears streaming down his face.

“I still don’t like him,” Lovino said, breaking the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry... I got distracted by watching Veronica Mars... and cleaning, mostly Veronica Mars.

“Do you remember anything?” Feliciano asked Ludwig, who shook his head.

“I’m still confused,” Ludwig said, “if I was this ‘Holy Rome,’ then why don’t I remember?”

The nations were now questioning that themselves. Saiska stood up once more and walked over to this troubled nation. She put his chin in her hands.

“Ludwig, I can’t give you your memories,” she told him softly. “You did die, sadly, but it wasn’t your time. So, we sent you back, but it took your memories.” She took a step back and looked at both Feliciano and Ludwig, “you both can’t focus on the past, move forward with your lives.”

Feliciano nodded, determined to keep making more new memories with Ludwig. The other nation, however, was still confused. He motioned for Faheema to continue.

“Okay,” she said, looking at the book,” but this is the last one for me. _Alfred can wiggle his ears. So, when he smiles, his ears go up._ That’s adorable.”

Alfred blushed and tried to hide from everyone, but his hands weren’t the greatest tools for the job.

“Smile for us,” Ray demanded his father figure.

“No,” Alfred, stubbornly, said.

“Since you’re not going to smile,” Katyusha said, interrupting a bit, “I’ll read next.”

Faheema handed the book over to the rather kind nation.

“The next one is _Feliks and Elizaveta write Harry Potter slash fics for each other; and are generally the biggest HP geeks together,_ ” she read aloud.

Elizaveta and Feliks snickered in unison. Nobody wanted to touch that.

“Let’s move on,” Katyusha said, looking back down at the book. “ _Alfred has an emotional support dog that could double as a service dog since Alfred fully trained her._ Oh, that is adorable! I want to meet her!”

Saiska looked at her son, “It’s up to you.”

“I can have Emma here?!” Alfred practically shouted, jumping up and down in his seat. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ve been needing her since I’ve been trapped here!”

Saiska smiled softly and waved her hand in a conjuring manner. Suddenly, Alfred was being crushed by a beautiful Saint Bernard.

“Emma!” was all Alfred yelled out as he hugged his dog.

Several nations chuckled at the two. Alfred was immediately on guard.

“Don’t laugh at Emma!” he shouted beneath all the fur. “She’s the greatest dog alive!”

Eventually, Alfred got Emma on the floor. She was laying on top of his feet, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“So,” Katyusha started, “This is the dog you love so much?”

“Well, yeah,” Alfred answered, looking at Emma with affectionate eyes. “she’s the best dog around. She gives me kisses when I’m upset and lays on top of me when I need it.”

“Can I pet her?” Peter asked.

“Sure! She’s not gonna bite.”

Peter came up slowly to large dog, bent down, and started petting her. His face immediately brightened.

“She’s so soft,” Peter commented, sitting on the ground next to the dog.

“I know!” Alfred was now very hyper.

“I’m going to continue,” Katyusha said after a while. “Oh, the next two were already covered: _Dear diary, I stayed at Ludwig’s last night, and when he went out shopping, I found a picture of a boy in a black cloak and a hat. My heart skipped a beat. Does Ludwig know Holy Roman Empire… or… was that him?_

“ _For as long as he can remember, Ludwig has had strangely realistic dreams about a young girl. He doesn’t know who she is or if she’s even real… And when he wakes up he can never remember anything but her warm, beautiful smile._ ”

Feliciano smiled softly, while Ludwig looked at Feliciano. Katyusha and the rest of the nations let them have a moment before continuing.

“The next one is _Alfred doesn’t play hockey with Matthew anymore because he’s afraid of the monster his brother becomes on the ice_.”

Everyone who has played hockey with Matthew nodded. Those who hadn’t, doubted it very much. Alfred glared playfully at his brother.

“You are a demon,” he commented.

“Sorry,” Matthew apologized, then smirked, “but we should play again soon.”

“Nope. No way. Not gonna happen,” then he turned to Katyusha. “Next one please.”

“Okay…” she trailed off for a moment before looking back at the book, her eyes widened at the text before reading. “ _Both Alfred and Matthew can get pregnant._ ”

“What?!” came from most of the nations.

“What does that mean?” Francis asked.

“It means,” Alfred looked like he wanted to say one thing, but a million other things floated in his head. “Mattie, can you explain?”

“Nope,” Matthew bluntly said, “you’re the one who’s currently pregnant.”

“Excuse me,” Arthur said, shocked, “but what did he just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Emma is based off my own dog. She's stupidly sweet, but she's scary unless you know her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred sweat nervously, not wanting to explain. He hated explaining things, especially things like this, touchy subjects.

“Mattie!” he hissed and glared at his brother.

Matthew shrugged in response, “it’s all on you.”

“Mom, can you explain? I don’t really know how to…”

Saiska sighed and nodded, starting to explain; “my boys are potential of many things. Getting pregnant is just one of them. Alfred is currently only two months along-”

“How is that possible?” Francis answered.

“I was getting to that… Anyway, I passed on my magic to these boys, one of which, was the ability to get pregnant. As nations, it is very rare to be born, physically. Some nations, however, possess such an ability. I did, and I passed that ability to them. Now, once pregnant, said nation can’t get rid of the baby, no matter what they do.”

Alfred looked down at that part, like he’s tried to terminate a pregnancy before. Several nations took note of that.

“During most of the pregnancy,” Alfred commented, “I have to stay as Amelia. Also, I have to change Mattie when he’s pregnant.”

Matthew blushed a bit, but let the focus remain on Alfred and Saiska.

“Why did you stress him out?” Elizaveta asked. “Can’t that cause the baby to… die?”

“Like I said,” Saiska explained. “Once pregnant, nations can’t lose their baby. We can talk more about this at the break, but for now, let’s continue, yes?”

Katyusha nodded, hesitantly, and reopened the book, “Oh, this is a fun one: _While Arthur can play the bass, Antonio can play the guitar. They sometimes join forces to play together._ ”

“You should make a band!” Alfred impulsively shot out the idea to the two nations.

“No,” they said in unison.

“But that would be awesome,” Gilbert told the duo, “I could join and be vocals!”

“No!” Arthur yelled. “Please continue before this nonsense continues.”

“Awe,” Katyusha pouted before continuing. “ _Lovino is weary of the Germanic nations because of their history of betraying Italy (Roman Empire) in ancient times. He’s afraid that Ludwig would turn on his brother, like Germania turned on Grandpa Rome._ ”

“I don’t like him,” Lovino said, glaring at Ludwig.

The cold chill that came down everyone’s back unnerving. Feliciano however looked at his brother with a lost look.

Katyusha took the silence and decided to continue, “The next one is about Alfred… oh dear; _he’s cracked inside with only a temporary seal._ ”

“What does that even mean?” Arvid, the personification of Ladonia, asked.

“It means,” Atticus, who was still playing with a knife, answered, “that this poor, innocent baby, isn’t so innocent. He can and will go crazy. With all the shit he’s been through and me, it’s a perfect combination for trouble.”

“You’re not going to go crazy,” Matthew told him.

“Isn’t he already crazy?” Atticus asked. “What, with that personality that makes him insane? Trust me, he’s one strand away from killing everyone.”

Throughout the whole thing with Atticus, Alfred snuck off to his room and curled up on his bed. The only one who noticed his absence was Gilbert, who also snuck off to find the boisterous nation. He knocked lightly before opening the door.

“I saw you sneak off,” Gilbert explained when he entered, closing the door behind him.

“And?” Alfred asked expectantly. “You gonna tell me how crazy I’m going to be as well?”

“No, but I did think that you needed a friend. Us awesome people need to stick together.”

Alfred chuckled lightly at that. Gilbert clamored onto the bed and attacked Alfred with a hug. After a while Gilbert and Alfred laid down and just started talking.

“So, who’s the baby daddy?” Gilbert asked.

“Don’t ever say that again, Gil,” Alfred chuckled before getting serious. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?”

Alfred wiped a tear out of his eye and shook his head.

“That bad?” Gilbert asked.

“Did you know we can’t fight our own citizens?” Alfred countered.

“Yeah, I remember that, why?”

“Guess.”

Gilbert thought for a moment before his eyes widened, “No…”

“Yeah… I never learn my fucking lesson. Don’t go out at night. Don’t dress provocatively. Don’t be a slut. Don’t go clubbing. Don’t have drink because they might be drugged. Don’t have fun. All of this is my fault,” tears were streaming down her face.

“Stop. None of this is your fault. So what if you go out and have fun as Amelia?”

“It’s doesn’t just happen when I’m Amelia,” Alfred curled in some.

“Do you ever talk about it?”

“I’m talking right now.”

“No, you’re ranting.”

“Same thing.”

“It’s not though.”

“Whatever. Can we just, I don’t know, not talk about this?”

“Fine, but at least talk to Birdie about it.”

Alfred nodded and curled into Gilbert, needing something grounding, “Thanks for listening.”

Alfred was out like a light. Soon, like twenty minutes later, everyone must have noticed Alfred gone because they sent Matthew to his younger brother’s room. He knocked lightly before entering a few seconds later. When he saw Alfred curled next to Gilbert he smiled lightly. He knew they were friends, nothing more.

“Birdie,” Gilbert started, “what are you doing here?”

“Finally noticed Al had run off, figured I’d check his room. How long has he been like that?”

“Half an hour?”

“Should we wake him?”

“Your call, I’m not waking the beast.”

Matthew chuckled and told Gilbert to wiggle free of Alfred’s vice-like grip. Gilbert had some trouble with that but managed to do that. He lost his shirt in the process, though. Matthew chuckled once more at that before using his own magic, conjuring a blow horn. He smirked and held it against Alfred’s ear. Before he could do anything, Alfred bolted upright and snatched the blowhorn. He was panting a bit.

“Yay,” he panted, “future-vision.”

“It’s no fun when you do that,” Matthew commented.

“It’s not fun when you try to burst my eardrums!”

“But it totally is.”

“Guys,” Gilbert interrupted the two brothers, “you might want to go back out there before someone else decides to check up on you.”

Alfred backed up a few paces before holding his head up high and exiting the room alongside Matthew and Gilbert.

“So,” Alfred loudly said, startling several nations, “who wants to continue?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post once more before this weekend (as I'm going to CTCon this year and I'm looking forward to it so much) so just forewarning.

Nobody responded. So, Alfred walked up to Katyusha and took the book, avoiding all the stares.

“Who wants to read next?” he asked the room.

Sill, no response. This was making Alfred agitated and fidgety.

“What?!” he asked the quiet room.

“Atticus told us something when Matthew went to get you,” Francis spoke up.

“You gonna tell me what that asshole said, or what?”

“All I did,” Atticus said, sliding next to Alfred, “was tell them the truth about the baby.”

“I’ll reiterate,” Alfred ignored his own demon and focused of Francis, “what did he say?”

Francis looked around, a little unsure of how to respond.

“How could you even try to do that to a poor innocent baby?!” Elena, the personification of Malta, asked, outraged.

“Do what?” Alfred asked. “What did he say?”

“I just told them that you tried to get rid of it,” Atticus told him.

Alfred’s eyes widened, knowing some of the nations’ views of that.

“Um,” he tried to move the topic, but didn’t know how, then he looked at the book, “Why don’t I read next?”

Alfred moved past the shocked nations and sat down in his chair, which was hard to do since Emma was still laying there, being pet by Peter.

“So, um, the next one is about Mattie,” Alfred said, not waiting for the other nations to sit. “ _Canada always carries around a small bottle of maple syrup in his pocket._ ”

Alfred chuckled a bit as his brother stole the seat next to him, who pulled out the maple syrup.

“You’ll never know when I’ll need it,” Matthew said, then he looked around the room, noticing something, “Hey, where’s Na’á?”

Alfred looked around and noticed she was gone, frowning at that, “I guess she left…”

The other nations, who were now a bit wary of Alfred, sat down and stared at the book in his hands. Gilbert sat down next to Matthew, grabbing his hand. Toris, who was already sitting down, moved to sit next to Alfred.

“So the next one is about me… and Yao,” Alfred was blushing us a storm, how could he not with what he was looking at. “ _Alfred likes older, experienced men with the will and tenacity to live through it all. Yao likes energetic young men who like to change the world. And they both really like money (and food). If only they could get along outside the bedroom and boardroom._ ”

Matthew was about to launch himself at Yao but was held back by his brother and Gilbert.

“Yao, run.” was all Alfred said, not being able to hold back his brother for much longer. “Matt, no killing people!”

Yao didn’t move, frozen in fear. This went on for a few more moments before Alfred finally got through to his brother.

“Matt,” he sternly said, “it’s fine, he’s not hurting me. It’s consensual and I like him! And also, I don’t fight yours, you don’t fight mine.”

“Fine!” Matthew yelled out. “Just let me go, I need to have a talk with him.”

“Nope, I think he gets the message. You can talk later. For now, how ‘bout we continue?”

“Fine.”

“Okay-”

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” Maria asked.

“Nope! Anyway, the next one is _Every year, Gilbert sends Mattie two anonymous birthday presents. A bottle of the best maple syrup he can find, and a stuffed bird. Mattie pretends he doesn’t know they’re from him._ ”

“Dammit,” Gilbert cursed, “My plan failed.”

“What plan?” Matthew asked.

“Uh…”

“There was no plan, right?”

“Nope…”

Alfred, along with several micronations, gagged as Matthew kissed Gilbert on the cheek.

“Just continue,” Matthew said, smiling lightly.

“Fine,” Alfred said, sticking his tongue out at his brother before looking down at the book, “Um… I don’t want to read this.”

“Why?” Arthur asked

“Um… I’ll just read it… _Dear Diary, Heh, I met my 1p today. He’s… He’s everything I want to be. But it doesn’t matter, I’d rather slit a throat than give a hug anyway. Fuck him. – THE Better Italy_ ”

Everyone looked to Feliciano, who was just sitting and smiling like a nothing was wrong.

“When did you meet your 2p?” Lovino asked, a bit agitated.

“It was a long time ago,” Feliciano responded, “when I was still living in Roderich’s house.”

“What?” Roderich asked, shocked.

“Yeah, he’s nice… once you get to know him.”

“Stay away from him,” Lovino demanded.

“Okay, can we just continue?”

“Okay, um,” Alfred looked back down at the book, only to start whining, “why? Why this one?!”

“What?” Matthew asked, “What does it say?”

“Um, _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Alfred, happy birthday to me. Another year older. Another year where everyone hates me. Even Mattie hates me. I bet even Toris and Yao would hate me after he finds out how disgusting I am. Nobody would ever love me._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's severely short, but this only a filler.

Alfred felt like his whole world was about to collapse… again. How stupid could he have been to write that. He felt like an idiot and put his head in his hands, shaking his head, not responding.

“Honey,” Toris pushed, ignoring the stares, “what do you mean?”

Nobody could see how red Alfred’s eyes had become, tears ready to burst out.

“Qīn,” Yao entered the conversation that wasn’t going anywhere, “why did you write that? What would make us feel disgusted?”

Alfred finally snapped his head up, tears streaming down his face, sobbing as he spoke, “After everything you’ve seen, how are you _not_ disgusted? How can you even stand to look at me?”

“What do you mean?” Toris asked.

“I mean, I’m used. I’m so used there’s no denying it! There’s no way you can stay with me when I’m like this! I’m a slut and a whore and everything else!”

At this point several nations were ushering the younger nations out of the room. Toris touched Alfred’s arm, but he just flinched back.

“Don’t touch me!” He was a mess of tears and nerves.

“Alfred,” Matthew put his head into this disaster, speaking in with a calm tone, “You’re not disgusting.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I am! I can’t even scrub this away, so it has to be true. I don’t even know who the baby’s father is and it- it-” Alfred choked out a sob. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“Wait a minute, backup bro, what do you mean you don’t know who the father is?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No! We’re talking about this! You can’t keep everything bottled up.”

“I ‘can’t?’ I’ve been doing it my entire life!”

“And look where we are! You think talking got you here? No! Na’á saw how hurt you were and brought us here.”

“Well, I don’t want to be here! I don’t even want to be alive!”

That caused Matthew to stop for a moment, watching the tears roll down his brother’s face, “you still feel that way?” he asked softly.

“How can I not after everything I’ve been through,” Alfred let out a choked sob, looking at his brother, trying to ignore all the eyes on him.

“You know we love you, right?” Toris asked, gaining the attention once more.

“I-I don’t know anymore,” Alfred looked at Toris and Yao. “Part of my brain is yelling no, and a small sliver is whispering yes. I love you both, but how can I be with you both when I’m clearly a mess?”

“Except your not a mess,” Yao spoke up, “You’re perfect.”

Alfred shook his head and stood up, “I-I need a break,” then he slowly walked to his room, closing the door softly.

“That was a disaster,” Lovino said bluntly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up going a different direction towards the end... sorry...

When Alfred went to his room, nobody had noticed Emma following him. For the entirety of the break, Alfred just had Emma laying on top of him. He had dried tear tracks on his face but refused to move to wipe his face clean. Emma was a weight of comfort.

Outside the room, everyone was trying to figure out what to do about Alfred. How do they help? _Should_ they help? Some nations didn’t want to even look at Alfred, let alone help him. Most at that point did want to help, but they had no idea of how to.

After about two hours, Matthew knocked on Alfred’s door. After a minute, he entered slowly. He noticed his brother on the bed, headphones on, ignoring the world as he pet Emma. Matthew smiled softly before closing the door behind him, walking up to his brother. He gently poked Alfred’s cheek, causing him to glare at his twin.

“You couldn’t just let me rest?” Alfred asked, finally wiping his face.

“Nope,” Matthew said, petting Emma on the head, “I was told to tell you that, if you’re ready, we’re all set to continue.”

“hmm, I guess I can’t just stay here forever.”

Alfred made Emma move before getting up, he looked down and saw all the fur Emma had left on him.

“I’m going to change,” Alfred said, “so leave.”

Matthew chuckled at his brother’s misery and nodded, taking Emma with him as he left. Alfred quickly changed into Amelia and decided to dress in a blue, short dress with a pair black Mary Jane’s. She walked out of her room.

She immediately felt stares, “What? I just happen to feel more feminine when I’m pregnant.”

“I don’t think that’s why they’re staring,” Matthew supplied.

“Oh…” Amelia walked back to her seat and sat down, tossing the book to Arthur. “Your turn.”

“Fine, alright,” Arthur said as he opened the book to where they left off, “The next one is _Berwald plays Minecraft… for days on end. He only stops when Tino finally unplugs the computer and internet._ ”

Berwald just shrugged and motioned for the next one, whilst Tino playfully glared at his love, shaking his head.

“Um, okay…” Arthur trailed off, looking at the book, eyes widening at the next entry. “ _Ludwig, like most of his people, didn’t know about the concentration camps until the end of the war. When he found out, he was devastated. That was the turning point for him: he would always try to be a positive force in the world from that day on. He’s been doing splendidly thus far._ ”

Ludwig looked at his lap, the strong nation looked ready to cry. Amelia looked like she wanted to say something. It was quiet for a moment before she finally opened her mouth.

“It wasn’t your fault you didn’t know,” she told him, causing him to lift his head and stare at her with wide eyes. “You were busy fighting on the front lines, not being an asshole who went along with everything. To be honest, I didn’t know I had interment camps till I got back. We don’t know what our bosses are doing ever minute of every day. Sometimes they can be the biggest threat to humanity, other times, they’re the best being on earth. But we won’t know till it’s over.”

Ludwig just nodded, not wanting to say anything out of fear of sobbing. Feliciano grabbed his hand and held it close.

“Iggy,” Amelia said, “I think we can continue now.”

“Alright…” Arthur looked at the book once more, “ _Lovino and Amelia don’t regret their fling together._ ”

“Really?” Lovino asked. “Even after I startled you?”

“Nope,” Amelia said, looking straight into Lovino’s eyes. “I don’t regret a damn thing about that relationship… except killing people for fun.”

“I don’t regret that.”

“I wonder why…” Amelia chuckled lightly. “We’ll talk later, but for now, Artie! Please continue!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at the book for the next one, “ _Amelia changes her middle name all the time on legal documents, so no one knows what it really is, except that it always starts with the letter F._ ”

“Why?” Kiku asked, thinking that Amelia’s middle name was currently Franklin

“It’s fun,” Amelia smirked, “besides, its nice to change it with the times.”

“I see,” Ivan noted. “Can we continue now?”

“Okay,” Arthur said as he read aloud once more, “Oh dear lord, why this?”

“What is it?” Francis asked.

“Um, uh, this is one is mine… _Dear diary, I have a secret that I never want anyone to find out. I constantly worry that people will find out and I’m scared to see their reactions. My secret is that I self-harm, and I have done so for a long, long time._ ”

Arthur looked down at the book, not ready to face the world.

“Really?” Amelia asked. “I thought I was alone in doing that…”

“Of course, you’re not alone,” Arthur looked up, staring into Amelia’s eyes. “You’re never going to be alone again.”

Amelia nodded slowly, understanding.

“What do you mean you harm yourself?” Antonio asked, breaking the silence that was gathering.

“I started when I was young,” Arthur explained. “Everyone seemed to hate this island of a nation. I was alone at the time. I was- still am, the black sheep of Europe. Once I started, it was hard to stop.”

“Were you doing it when we were pirates?”

“You were a pirate?!” Amelia asked, now wanting a story.

“Yes, we were, love,” Arthur told her. “And, no, surprisingly the thrill of the sea was able to calm me enough to stop, but after, I started up again. The itch was too much.”

Amelia looked down and nodded softly, understanding; she knew that feel well enough, “I think you should continue now.”

“Right, um… the next one is another one about me… _Arthur is really good at magic, but it tends to go wrong very quickly when he’s interrupted._ ”

“Let’s see what you got,” Peter spoke up, sitting on the ground once more, petting Emma.

“Oh, alright.”

He started to say a spell, but towards the end, a nation sneezed quite loudly. That sent the spell haywire and it hit Amelia, shrinking her, and shrinking her. She ended up being a chibi-nation once again, asleep

“That spell will last for roughly twelve to twenty-four hours,” Saiska’s voice said above the nations. “Watch out for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like chibimurica


	11. Chapter 11

“What about the baby?” Shahaji asked.

“The baby will be just fine,” Saiska told the nations before she disappeared.

Just then Amelia started to wake up. She poked her head out of the dress. She tried to stand up and wlk, but fell over because of how big the dress was on her.

“Engwand?!” came the howling cry of fear from the young nation.

Arthur immediately sprung into action and rushed to the smaller nation. Kneeling down, he scooped up the young child and held her close. Francis chuckled lightly at the sight of his _friend_ holding his former colony.

“It’s okay,” Arthur said as he consoled the crying child. “You’re okay, nobody is going to hurt you.”

Amelia opened her watery eyes and looked around, noticing all the other nations. She stopped on Matthew, eyes wide.

“Kiááyo?” she asked uncertain, noticing the curl.

“Uh…” Matthew had no idea what to say, “yes…”

Amelia broke away from Arthur and tried to run to Matthew but fell flat on her face, making her start crying again. Peter stood up from petting Emma and slowly walked over to Amelia, kneeling down.

“Hello,” he said softly, trying to get her to stop crying.

Amelia looked up and was instantly confused, “who are you?”

“I’m Sealand, you can call me Peter!”

“Okay,” she was a little shy… very shy actually.

Arthur smiled at his former colony, a little sad. Francis came up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. He knew what it was like to want his former colonies to be young again.

“I want Mattie,” Amelia spoke up softly, her cute voice resonating throughout the silence.

Matthew stood up, only to kneel in front of his younger sister. Peter had moved back to his spot, petting Emma once more. Matthew smiled at his sister and her predicament.

“When did you get so big?” she asked, not so quietly.

Matthew chuckled before answering, “a while ago.”

“Why?”

“Because I grew up.”

“Will I grow up?”

“Yeah, you will.”

“Okay.”

She came closer to her brother and motioned him to lean in, like to tell a secret. Matthew leaned in, smiling softly at the antics of his young sister.

“I’m a girl,” she whispered, loudly, which of course resonated throughout the room.

Several nations chuckled at that, along with the rest of her family.

“I think everyone already knows,” Matthew told her.

“Oh… I want Engwand now.”

Matthew chuckled at the bluntness of his sister and nodded. He motioned for Arthur to take over and stood up. Arthur turned Amelia around to face him.

“And what do you want?” he asked playfully, showing a new side of himself to many nations.

“I’m hungry,” she told him, “I want scones.”

If the nations were to look close enough, they would see tears forming in Arthur’s eyes as he nodded. Francis backed away from his friend, slowly, scared. He did not want to be anywhere near where those scones would be.

“I’ll make them right away,” Arthur smiled at his former colony, “but how about we get you something more comfortable to wear?”

Amelia jerked her head in a large nod as she looked down at what she was currently wearing. Just then, a flash of light and a light thump happened. Next to Arthur was what Amelia had worn when she was just found; a white nightgown with white bloomers.

Arthur stood up and hoisted Amelia up and settled her on his hip, grabbing the nightgown and bloomers, before walking off to Amelia’s room, which was closest to get her changed.

Whilst he was doing that, the rest of the group was discussing how to handle the small Amelia.

“She’s going to be hyperactive,” Matthew told them.

“So, act like normal?” Iona asked.

“Be kind.”

Before more could be said, Amelia was running back to the group, fully changed and ready to play. She stopped in front of Ivan, who was standing up. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You can touch the sky?!” she asked excitedly.

Ivan chuckled lightly and picked up Amelia, startling some of the nations. The younger ones, however, smiled at that. He put her on his shoulders and held her in place.

“Now you can too,” he said loud enough for her to hear.

Amelia looked down and smiled, not scared of how high she was. She giggled as pulled on Ivan’s hair a bit. Ivan winced a bit but let her continue what she was doing.

Arthur was concerned for Amelia but went to make his _famous_ scones.

After a while, the smell of scones wafted throughout the room. Somehow, they didn’t smell burnt… or deadly. Arthur came back out and smiled at Amelia, who was now in Ivan’s arms, pointing at everything.

“Love,” he said, gaining the attention of every country, “the scones are done.”

Amelia tried to get out of Ivan’s arms, but didn’t succeed. He didn’t want her falling to the ground, so he carefully placed her on the ground. Amelia rushed to Arthur and followed him to the kitchen. Several nations also followed them. Her eyes widened at all the modern equipment.

“Is this all stuff from your house?” she asked softly, a bit scared of the shiny electronics.

“Nope,” he told her, “it’s all magic.”

“Magic?”

“Yep, magic. You’ll learn it too, someday.”

Amelia shook her head quickly, clearly afraid, but didn’t say anything else. Arthur pursed his lips before leading her to a chair and sat her down, pushing her in before giving her a scone. She slowly took a hesitant bite, but quickly started stuffing her face. She quickly noticed nobody else took a bite.

“Why isn’t anyone else eating?” she asked Arthur.

“Because these are just for you, love,” Arthur told her.

“But I wanna share!”

“Please don’t butcher the queen’s English.”

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “I thought you had a king…”

“Um…”

“He’s referring to Queen Elizabeth,” Francis interjected, saving Arthur’s butt. “I’m sure he taught you about her, right?”

“Oh, yeah!” Amelia nodded quickly. “Engwand told me she was really nice and pretty.”

“Did he now?”

“That’ll be enough, frog!” Arthur was now hotheaded and ready to fight Francis.

“Engwand?” Amelia tried to gain said nation’s attention.

Arthur quickly cooled down and faced Amelia with a smile, “what is it, darling?”

“Can I go outside?”

“Uh…” he looked around the room, looking for help.

“It’s raining” Berwald stated.

This was the first time Amelia spotted Berwald. Her eyes widened and she slid off her chair before running up to the tall nation.

“Pappa!” she yelled as she launched herself at his legs.

Tino smiled at the now young nation, but glared at his _husband_. How could anyone forget such a cute child, two cute children. Berwald instinctively picked up Amelia and held her high. Arthur smiled softly at the two.

“Pappa,” Matthew reminisced, “I vaguely remember calling you that. It’s been so long, though.”

“Big brother Engwand,” Amelia called out, “This is pappa! Pappa, this is Engwand. He takes care of me.”

Arthur and Berwald both smiled at this and shook their hands, like this was the first time meeting.

After a short while, Amelia was running around the place once more, except she stayed away from any and all electronics. She was petrified of them. Even though they weren’t electronic, she wouldn’t even go near the board games that some of the nations were playing to pass the time.

“Engwand,” Amelia went up to her former caretaker, carrying the book of secrets, “I want a story.”

Arthur quickly snatched the book and set it aside, “why don’t you go play with your brother?”

“He’s playing with the devil.

She was referring to Matthew being cuddled up to Gilbert, playing monopoly. Gilbert heard this and gasped lightly. He was about to say something, but Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something about how she didn’t know any better.

“Amelia,” Arthur scolded lightly, “that’s not how you act. Now, go say sorry.”

“But he has red eyes!” Amelia cried out.

“Go say you are sorry, now.”

Amelia hanged her head and nodded. She hesitantly walked up to Gilbert and Matthew.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Devil sir,” she whispered softly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, “It’s alright, Amelia.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly scared, “Mattie, you told him my name!”

“He already knew it…”

Amelia ran off and hid behind Arthur’s legs. Arthur sighed and picked up his charge.

“How about a nap?” he asked her.

Amelia shook her head but let out a small yawn. Arthur chuckled and carried her off to her room. He sang her a lullaby and before long, she was asleep. Arthur went back out to face the group.

“I think we’re dealing with an Amelia who just got done with the witch trials,” he stated.

“No duh,” Lovino had to pipe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pappa means dad/daddy/papa in Swedish (according to google)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry. My mind has been elsewhere and cloudy.

When Amelia woke up, she was fully grown and had a headache. She slowly got up, legs wobbling. She notices she was practically naked with white tatters falling onto the floor. The clothes she had on were now on the bed. Of course, she jumped to the worst conclusion.

She quickly got dressed in sweats and fuzzy socks. She slowly braced herself and walked out her door. She was immediately pulled into an embrace. She was too shocked to move and patiently waited to be released.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Toris said, holding her tightly.

“Where did I go?” Amelia asked, confused and slightly scared for the answer.

Toris let go in confusion, “you don’t remember?”

“No. I was sitting down and listening to Artie to some sort of spell. Then, I was laying on my bed, in tatters. What happened?”

“Someone sneezed-”

“Of course…”

“Anyway, it went haywire and hit you.”

“Why does everything bad happen to me?!”

“Because,” Atticus said, materializing next to Amelia, causing her to flinch back, “you are horrible being that attracts nothing but trouble.”

Toris glared at Atticus before continuing, “The spell caused you to become a kid again.”

“Seriously?!” Amelia exclaimed.

“Yes, anyway, your mother gave you some clothes that would fit, so I guess you outgrew them.”

“That’s much better than what I thought happened.”

Toris looked Amelia in the eyes and knew what she meant. He pulled her into another embrace for a minute before letting go. He led her to the rest of the nations, who were fooling around. When they saw Amelia, several faces brightened up. Matthew quickly got out of Gilbert’s lap and rushed to his sister.

“Do you remember?” he asked.

“Nope,” she told him, “but Toris explained everything.”

“Did he tell you how you hurt Gil’s feelings?”

“I did what?!”

Amelia looked over to Gilbert, who was blushing a bit.

“You called him the devil,” Matthew explained.

Amelia slowly approached Gilbert and smiled sweetly.

“Did I really do that?”

Gilbert nodded, “but it’s fine. You were afraid of everything.”

“We assume it’s because you just were a victim of the witch trials,” Arthur said, approaching Amelia.

Amelia just nodded and plopped down in her chair. All the nations mimicked that. When someone started telling Amelia of her childish adventures, but she quickly shut them up by saying that she doesn’t want to hear about it. She just snatched the book and threw it at Toris with a smirk.

“Your turn,” was all she said.

“Alright,” he said, defeatedly, but chuckled when he looked at the entry, “the first one is a little funny, _Amelia has tried to boycott winter… it didn’t work_.”

“Really?” Matthew asked, failing to hold back laughter.

Amelia sunk down in her seat as she was laughed at, her face growing red, “please continue.”

Toris chuckled as he nodded, but immediately stopped when he saw what was written. “ _The reason Alfred can’t handle the cold is because of the Titanic._ ”

That caused the laughter to quickly die off. Amelia had slid off her seat at this point and was now petting Emma with Peter. Peter, however, was now just staring up at his senior. Amelia noticed the silence and the stares from other nations but kept her head down. Slowly, tears started to fall from her face. She quickly stood up and rushed off to her room, calling Emma to her side before slowly shutting the door.

The nations just stared at one another, not really sure of how to proceed. Inside Amelia’s room, she had Emma laying on top of her, but that didn’t help when Atticus showed up once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely short today, but I'm tired. I just wanted to make a short filler.

Nothing was said for a while, but Atticus made a knife appear and set it next to Amelia. She looked at it warily. The urge was definitely there, and Atticus knew that.

“Do it,” he urged. “You couldn’t save anyone. They all died because of you! You doomed them all. You doomed that Clayton fella too.”

“No,” Amelia covered her ears, causing her to stop petting Emma, who whined.

“You killed me,” Atticus mimicked Clayton’s voice perfectly. “You made me follow you. I froze to death and drowned.”

Amelia had tears streaming down her face.

“I condemned you to freezing, just like I did.”

“I didn’t want you to die,” Amelia sobbed out, not noticing Emma trying to gain her attention.

“Why don’t you just go die”

Amelia nodded and grabbed the knife, looking at it. She then made it disappear, only to replace it with a gun. At this point Emma was barking, trying to gain the attention of anyone else.

Luckily, the nations did hear the barking and Matthew rushed into the room, quickly followed by Toris and Yao. They quickly noticed the tears streaming down Amelia’s face, Atticus, and, yes, the gun. Matthew slowly approached Amelia.

“Do it,” Matthew’s voice came from Atticus.

Amelia put the gun to her head.

“Ames,” the real Matthew said, “don’t do this.”

Amelia’s eyes were cloudy and unfocused. She wasn’t listening to anyone but Atticus and his million different voices. Matthew walked closer, not wanting to startle her. At this point, more nations were gathering in the doorway, scared for Amelia.

“You know we don’t love you,” Atticus mimicked Toris and Yao’s voices, overlapping them.

Amelia cocked the gun and was about to pull the trigger when Matthew rushed forward and smacked the gun away, making it go off and hit the wall. That pulled Amelia out of her daze.

“What’s going on?” she asked, confused.

That shocked the three that saw the whole thing. It shocked the nations who watched what they could. How could Amelia not know what had happened. Matthew just shook his head and pulled Amelia into a tight embrace.

Atticus grunted in dismay and disappeared. Amelia noticed her face was wet and wiped her face in confusion.

“Can we go back and read again?”

Matthew let go and nodded. He used his magic and made the gun disappear, without gaining Amelia’s attention.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

After that whole fiasco, Amelia wasn’t allowed to be out of sight. She didn’t fully understand what was going on, but just went with the flow. Matthias grabbed the book and opened it. He looked at the entry and then looked at Feliciano in shock.

“ _Feliciano still relapses into bouts of depression and self-hatred,_ ” Matthias read. “ _It gets worse and worse every time. Ludwig is secretly afraid there will be a day when Italy is too far gone, and he won’t be able to do anything about it._ ”

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, who returned the gaze. The other nations were shocked. Lovino didn’t look too shocked, but was stunned, nonetheless.

“I thought you said you were getting better?” Lovino asked, his eyes wide.

“I was,” Feliciano responded, now looking at his twin, “for a while, but then I wasn’t anymore.”

“The Potato-Bastard knew, but I didn’t?!”

“Can we just continue?”

Matthias cleared his throat and nodded, “ _Toris may look happy, but he is depressed and feels extremely lonely most of the time, even being in a room full of people._ ”

Amelia pulled Toris from his chair and into her lap, holding him close. Toris had a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked, concerned for him.

He looked down and quietly said, “same reason you don’t tell anyone your secrets.”

Amelia nodded and looked at Matthias to continue, who complied quickly.

“ _When Fritz started to get older and weaker,_ ” he read, “ _Gilbert took to sleeping in his bed, for fear that Fritz would pass away in the night and Gilbert wouldn’t know until morning._ ”

Gilbert looked down, hiding some tears that started to spring up. Matthew rubbed Gilbert’s back lightly.

“You really loved him,” Roderich stated, knowing it wasn’t even a question.

“Yeah,” Gilbert nodded, “he was like a father to me.”

Without realizing it, the nations had a moment of silence for those they’ve lost. After a while, Matthias handed the book to Elizaveta.

“Okay,” she said as she opened the book. “ _Matthew will kill for his twin… he has_.”

“Wait- really?” Arthur asked, not believing the book.

“Do you not remember the memory where Gil and I saved Alfred from those government scum?” Matthew deadpanned. He turned to Elizaveta, “I suggest you continue.”

“Okay…” Elizaveta trailed off, “ _sometimes, England misses his Golden Years, he doesn’t mean being an Empire._ ”

“What do you mean, mi amigo?” Antonio asked, smirking, he had a guess, but was unwilling to share.

“You know bloody damn well,” Arthur mocked glared at the Spaniard.

“I miss being on the open sea as well.”

“Oui,” Francis joined the conversation, “it was one hell of a time.”

“It was freeing.”

While the pirate trio was reminiscing, Elizaveta turned the page on the book. She cleared her throat loudly to get the pirates’ attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is an open letter to my readers... I know! So formal! Anyway, I know I haven't updated in over a month, but there is good reason for that.
> 
> I was had a crisis. My head became fuzzy again, that's the term I use when I talk about my depression. On August 5th, I went to the hospital because my thoughts started to scare me more than ever before.
> 
> I feel like I can write again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I'm still going to take my time writing, but here's a late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa gift. If you don't celebrate any of those... Happy New Year!

After what felt like forever, the trio of pirates finally stopped reminiscing. Elizaveta passed the book to whoever wanted to read next, that just happened to be Ehren.

The young micronation took the book and opened it, “ _Amelia really loves turning Matthew into Madeline_.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at Amelia, “do you want to turn me into Maddie right now?”

“Yes,” Amelia whined, “please let me do it!”

“No.”

Amelia pouted, but nodded, not wanting her brother to be uncomfortable. Ehren took the hint and continued reading. Before he could say anything, Saiska appeared. She had a sad look in her eye.

“Feliciano,” she looked into his eyes, before turning to Amelia, “Amelia, I’m sorry, but this has to happen. Plus, you two need some explanations as well.”

Feliciano glanced at Amelia, whilst the latter just stares at his mother, confused.

“Ms. Saiska,” Feliciano started, “what do you mean?”

“I mean… the mansion.”

Both the nations eyes widened. A silence befell amongst the nations present. That was until someone spoke up.

“What do you mean ‘the mansion?’” Shahaji asked.

“I’m afraid only a handful of you were in there and most of you don’t remember it.”

“Who was in this mansion?” Arthur asked.

“Also,” Francis popped up, “why wouldn’t we remember it?”

“Because of a spell,” she explained. “Somehow, Amelia remembers the whole thing. Kiku has dreams sometimes but refuses to believe they’re true. Feliciano was the only one who was supposed to remember.”

Kiku’s eyes widened in shock. He looked like he was about to throw up.

Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows, “why was I the only one who was supposed to remember?”

“Yeah,” Amelia agreed, “that’s unfair.”

“The mansion has rules,” his mother explained. “Even us ancients don’t fully understand it, but we can break them a bit now.”

Amelia’s eyes went dark, “let’s just get on with this.”

She slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms. Feliciano did the same. Kiku just leaned forward, wanting to learn more about these dreams being real.

Saiska sighed and started her story. She told them that ten nations entered an abandoned mansion on top of a mountain. She explained how it was known as “the mansion where known should enter.” She told them they were human there and explained the loops and deaths. Explained how Feliciano went through many loops, turning back the clock by himself. Told them about the monster. Explained how breaking the clocks would help the nations regain their memories. She touched on the journal, but barely; leaving the nations confused.

“Now,” she looked around the room, “I cannot bring back those memories, but know that this truly happened.”

She grabbed the book and handed it to Feliciano, telling him to read. He looked shocked and nodded, opening it to the page they left off.

He opened his mouth but closed it for a second before reading. “ _Ever since Italy became a Ryuuzu no ko he has been able to travel back in time._ ”

Feliciano refused to look up. Lovino looked shocked. He stared at his brother.

“What does that mean?!” he asked, frustrated.

Feliciano just shook his head. Lovino recognized his brother’s silence and stopped pressing him. The other nations just let Feliciano continue with reading.

“ _When Feliciano saw the Holy Roman Empire during his time in the mansion, HRE represented the last shred of hope that was left in Feli_.”

“What do you mean you saw me?” Ludwig asked.

“I can’t explain,” Feliciano answered, looking down.

“Try,” Amelia urged.

“Okay… I was dying, as I was told when I woke up, during a loop. On my deathbed,” at that several nations flinched, they never ever had to talk like that before and it was scary. “I saw a bright light. Then, I saw HRE. He- you,” Feliciano turned to look at Ludwig, “I had no hope left. You gave me that shred of hope back.” Tears started streaming down his face. Everybody just was in shock. Amelia sat up and stared at Feliciano, tears coming to her eyes, remember the fear that she felt that day. “You saved my life, gave me hope to live. You always come to save me.”

Ludwig rushed forward and hugged Feliciano tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

When Ludwig let go, Feliciano’s face had tears and snot streaming down it. To everyone’s surprise, Ludwig surged forward again and kissed the crying nation. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever to the duo. Amelia clearing her throat caused the two to break their lip-locking. The two looked over at her, along with everyone else.

“I know kissing is amazing,” she said with a smirk, “but we have to finish this stupid book.”

Ludwig, who was already blushing, grew redder and nodded. He backed away from the shocked Italian. He sat down next to Feliciano and cleared his throat.

“Shall we continue?” he suggested.

Amelia chuckled at him and snatched the book from Feliciano. Saiska just shook her head and nodded slightly, as if giving silent permission for her daughter to do so.

“Fuck this one!” Amelia swore at the book. “ _Amelia feels so bad for 'letting' Arthur make himself blind because he cares for him and deep down still thinks of him like he is a big brother._ ”

Arthur was stunned, as he obviously doesn’t remember going blind, “what do you mean ‘blind?’”

“Uh… during one loop, one the few that we got really close to escaping, you went blind. Y-you used to much magic. You thought you could be the hero of the story… You were selfish! And stupid to think you could beat those monsters all by yourself! How could you do that to me- to everyone!”

“I- uh- I honestly don’t know how to respond to that. I don’t know what I was thinking, as I honestly don’t remember this. Did this really happen?”

Amelia just nodded mutely before opening the book again, not wanting to discuss this further. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Amelia reading; “ _since Feliciano died the least during the time in the mansion, he’s, technically, now the oldest nation alive._ ”

Everybody just stared at the newly crowned oldest nation. Then everybody turned to look at Amelia as she started to clap, shocked.

“Congratulations,” she said softly, then noticed the crowd staring at her. “What? He survived the mansion the most, didn’t he? He’s the fucking hero here, not me. Without him and his fast feet, amazing fighting skills, and determination, some of us wouldn’t even be alive. If he gave up after the first time, I know I wouldn’t be here.”

Feliciano gave a small smile to the blonde before giving a small “thank you.”

“Anyhow, let’s finish this section-“

“Actually,” Saiska interrupted, “the rest will have to wait. I’ve mixed them throughout the rest of the book.”

“You couldn’t torture us quickly?”

“Sorry Ksikkihkíni”

Amelia rolled her eyes and read the book, smirking and chuckling a bit before reading aloud, “ _Arthur doesn’t really see himself as European. If someone, for whatever reason, is complaining about the European nations, he’ll usually join in… until they look at him funny, at which point he realizes ‘oh yeah shit, they’re talking about me too!’_ ”

Arthur chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Just continue on, please.”

Amelia shook her head in disbelief, “Fine, whatever. Oh… this one is a bit sad. _Yao is, actually, upset at the “deaths” of the other ancient countries. His younger siblings know better than to talk about them. However, Feliciano, with no ill-intentions, likes to blabber about Grandpa Rome - visibly making China sad._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Feliciano apologized to the Asian nation.

Yao smiled softly and said, “You don’t need to say that. It may make me sad, but it’s nice to remember sometimes,” then he turned to look at Amelia. “Can you please continue now?”

“Oh god… not this,” Amelia moaned.

“What?” Raivis, the personification of Latvia, asked.

“ _Although Arthur can turn into an angel, Amelia can turn into a demon._ ”

Arthur stared at his former colony, “did you sell your soul or something?”

“Um… maybe- look I was trying to get rid of Atticus. It didn’t work, but I still had to hold up my end of the bargain. I don’t own my soul, but I still have it.”

“Didn’t I ever tell you to not sell your soul?”

“No. I did learn it from Puritans, but that made me scared of everything- look, I just had to do it. Anyway, the next one is about Gil- _Frat boys find him to be absolutely wild. Why is his alcohol tolerance so high? Why does he start speaking Latin when he’s drunk? Why does he have red eyes? Why does he keep referencing World War Two? Eh, who cares, pass the guy another beer._ ”

Everybody now turned to stare at the Prussian, who was just laughing his ass off. Amelia and Matthew joined in on the chuckling. It took them about two minutes to calm down. Leon, the personification of Hong Kong, snatched the book from Amelia and looked at the next entry.

“Listen up!” he yelled. “ _Toris has learned martial arts from Yao._ ”

“You know martial arts?” Amelia asked her quiet lover.

“Uh… yeah,” Toris replied, uncertain as to how that'll play out.

“That is so cool! Maybe you could teach me some?” You could tell she was flirting by the tone of her voice.

Yao rolled his eyes as Toris was completely unaware of the flirting as he just nodded.

“Ai-yah,” he said, “just read the next one already.”

“Fine… _Arvid can hear satellites. Before he knew what they were, he used to say that he could hear the stars singing. He once freaked out the Phony Nation Table by going into a creepy monologue about how he could hear things out in space, using phrases like ‘the detritus of the Space Race’ and 'a belt of singing stars around the world’, which lasted until Ray dumped a bucket of water over him._ ”

“That is so cool!” Faheema exclaimed.

“Not really,” Arvid told her. “Not when your parents think you’re going crazy.”

Now seemingly all eyes were on Berwald and Tino. The latter of the two was going red.

“We never said that,” Berwald spoke up.

“Yeah,” Arvid conceded, “but I know you were thinking it!”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Tino told his son.

“Should I continue now,” Leon asked, “or are we going to continue with this nonsense?”

“Just continue,” Riku, the personification of Nikoniko, told Leon.

“Alright, the next one is… oh my god, I feel this one on a personal level!”

“Just read it!” Ray yelled at Leon.

“Fine _Matthew hates himself way more than any nation could ever think. He actually never recovered from the cultural shock of passing from a French colony to an English one. It makes him take decisions based on what Arthur taught him, then regrets it because it goes against the values Francis taught him and vice versa._ Yeah, no. I feel that.”

It was now Matthew’s turn to try to hide. Amelia just stood up and grabbed him by the collar, making him stand up in front of everyone. Amelia let go, but in a split second was hugging her twin. Arthur and Francis shared a glance, and both ran up and joined the hug, apologizing profusely for causing Matthew such pain. Matthew was just stunned.

After a while, the hug ended, and it was Matthew’s stomach that broke the silence. He blushed up a storm.


	17. Chapter 17

After everyone was fed and watered, they went back to the sitting room. The nations could hear Peter urging Wendy to read next. She refused but was then forced to do so by other micronations that joined in on pressuring her.

“Fine!” Wendy yelled out, pushing past everyone and grabbed the book before opening it. “The next one is Arthur’s… huh… uh… _Dear diary, I may or may not have told Antonio to **** me in Spanish. Needless to say, he was all over me in seconds… I’m going to have to remember that phrase._ ”

Francis turned to look at Arthur is shock, his mouth agape. Antonio was blushing up a storm. Lovino went and hit the Spaniard over the head. Amelia and Matthew burst out laughing. The younger nations and micronations were all confused.

Arthur started spluttering an explanation for Francis, “I- I was young. I- uh- was out at sea a lot.”

“So,” Francis said, with a slight smirk, “this was before our union?”

Arthur quickly nodded before rushing to urge Wendy to continue reading.

“Alright,” she said softly as she was looking at the book. “Wait, but these guys aren’t here…”

“What is it?” Kyle asked, concerned by the way her face looked.

She breathed heavily before saying one thing, “2ps.”

“Just read it dear,” Saiska urged. “I’ll explain in a minute.”

“A-alright… _Dear Diary, Heh, I met my 1p today. He’s… He’s everything I want to be. But it doesn’t matter, I’d rather slit a throat than give a hug anyway. Fuck him. – THE Better Italy_ ”

“Aw,” Feliciano said quietly, but everyone could seemingly hear him. “All he needs is hug therapy.”

Lovino snapped his head towards his brother, “when the _hell_ did you meet your 2p?”

“A while ago,” Feliciano seemed the shrink.

“Didn’t you guys swap for a while during our time in the mansion?” Amelia asked.

“Uh… yeah, we did.”

“You what?!” Lovino was livid at this point.

“Maybe…” Feliciano was unsure as to how to continue.

“Maybe I should bring Luciano into the picture…” Saiska suggested.

“No!” several nations protested.

Saiska smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly there was a loud thud and a moan of pain as Luciano had landed on the hard ground.

“What the fuck,” he looked around his surroundings, realizing what was slowly going on. “Oh, this _shit_. The same thing happened to Allen in our world.”

“So it’s basically only me?” Amelia asked.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Before she could respond Saiska interrupted, “Let me give you the memories of what is going on in this plane of existence.”

She then placed a hand against Luciano’s head and then he was on the ground.

“You’ve been through shit,” Luciano looked up at Amelia. “Haven’t you?”

Amelia glared at her mother for a moment before nodding.

“And yeah,” he continued, “it’s just stupid America. In our world, Allen gets to be picked on. Well… now everybody is being picked on… Wait a minute, does that mean I get to skip out on our own readings?”

“No,” Saiska said flat. “They know where you are, as I may pull some others into this world from yours.”

“Fuck you, lady.”

“Don’t speak to my Na’á like that!” both Matthew and Amelia screamed at Luciano.

“What? This is bullshit.”

“Wendy,” Saiska glanced over to the slightly cowering micronation, “please continue.”

Oh- okay,” she looked down at the book, “Um… the next one is about Amelia. _It’s not that she’s afraid of her brother being hurt. She’s afraid of losing the one person who’s always believed in her. Of course, Matthew tries to explain otherwise, but it has yet to get through._ ”

“You will never lose me,” Matthew said, staring at his sister.

“Are you sure?” came the response. “Because it feels like I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“C’mon, talk to me.”

After that, Amelia just curled into a ball. Emma, who everyone forgot about (even the author and she’s named after their dog), slowly approached Amelia and nudged her with her nose. Amelia outreached her hand and started petting her slowly. She motioned for Wendy to continue.

“Sure,” she said, unsure. “Um, the next one is Lilli’s- _Dear diary_ _, I don’t know why everyone views me as sweet and fragile. Sure, I’m cute, and I hide behind my big brother a lot, but the fact that I’m his sister should be a good thing. He’s not the only one who knows how to use a gun._ ”

Lilli smirked up at her big brother, Basch, the personification of Switzerland. He, in turn, smirked down at his sister. Nobody questioned what they could possibly be thinking. Wendy just shrugged it off and went back to reading.

“Ew,” Wendy starred at the book, “this one is gross. _The reason Feliciano is always behind Ludwig during training isn’t that he can’t go faster… it’s because he loves the view._ ”

Amelia and a few other nations burst out laughing. Ludwig started blushing up a storm.

“What?” Feliciano asked, smirking. “It’s a good view.”

“I can’t disagree with you there,” Amelia said, before getting swat playfully by Toris and Yao.

Wendy tossed the book towards fellow micronation, Romeo.

He opened the book and started reading, “ _During Arthur’s pirate days, he never was in it for the gold, but for the thrills of discovering the unknown and throwing that achievement into Antonio’s face._ ”

“Seriously?” Antonio asked incredulously.

“Yes…” Arthur trailed off. “Why? What made you do it?”

“My boss wanted the gold that I got.”

“He knew you were a pirate?”

“I couldn’t exactly hide it! I had Lovino running around telling on everything I did!”

“Don’t bring me into this, bastard,” Lovino spat at the Spaniard.

“Everyone just shut up!” Basch intervened. “Romeo, just read!”

Everybody shut their mouths.

“Um… okay,” Romeo was unsure of how to proceed after that. “ _Kyle has always been jealous of Leon. He finds it really silly, but he envies the attention Arthur gives Leon and how well cared for he was during the Treaty of Nanking. Arthur knows this and calls him an ignorant fool that knows nothing about relationships for he is all alone down under. To fill this void of no fatherly love, Kyle sometimes visits Amelia, who is more than happy to praise him for his accomplishments and share a good cold beer or two._ ”

“Do you really ignore Kyle and call him ignorant?” Amelia asked, shocked.

Arthur just crossed his arms and huffed, not wanting to talk about this. Kyle was just sitting there, stunned that this even came up. Yes, he knew that it might with everyone else’s secrets, but he just wasn’t expecting it.

“Don’t you huff at me!” Amelia was getting frustrated at her former big brother. “You ignored him. He deserved as much attention as any other colony you had!”

Leon slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to be in the same room as this tension. It wasn’t his fault, it was Arthur’s, but he felt like it was.

“Artie,” Amelia tried once more to gain the attention of the huffy nation, “say something. Anything.”

“I didn’t mean to ignore him,” the older nation finally responded. “He was like you, far away.”

“That doesn’t change anything,” Kyle spoke, “you still ignored me.”

“I know, but I also had my hands full with a tiny island who hated my guts. I had no means of being able to get to you.”

“But you had enough means to settle my land full of convicts that you practically banished from yours?”

“We’re not going there.”

“Oh yes, we are!”

At this point the two were standing up and pointing fingers at one another, screaming in each other’s faces. Amelia stood up and pushed the two of them back.

“Sit down!” she yelled at them. “We can talk about this later, now that we have the ball rolling, but we need to finish this fucking book.”

“Wow,” Atticus appeared, “look who finally grew some balls.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Amelia was on a roll now. “You torture me and push me down, but I need to make one thing clear, I have the balls to do what I want. You may push me to the brink, but I am strong enough that I’ll be able to push you down. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I gave Amelia some balls at the end, but I felt like channeling some of my own energy into her. As I recently stood up to my (probably emotionally abusive) partner.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was of course stunned by this turn of events. Amelia was huffing and puffing after yelling at Atticus. Then her eyes widened, realizing that it might have been a mistake to do that because her life could become more of a living hell.

Atticus, on the other hand, was shocked into silence for a few seconds. Those seconds seemed like hours to the rest of the nations. Then, he started laughing. He started laughing this maniacal laugh. His dark eyes seemed to darken more. His laughing, like the silence, seemed to last hours.

“So,” he started after he stopped is laughter, “you finally grew some, didn’t you?”

Amelia didn’t respond. Her eyes glistened like she was about to start crying. She knew the consequences that awaited her.

“Answer me!”

She licked her lips and nodded slowly before looking down at the ground.

Atticus smirked, “Maybe I’ll hurt you now…”

As he said that, several nations stepped forward, but stopped when Atticus raised his hand.

“Maybe I’ll let you sit in this for a while… I think I’ll do that. Now, just imagine what I could do to you.”

Atticus then disappeared. Amelia’s knees gave out and she feel to the ground. Matthew rushed forward and knelt beside her, quickly pulling her into an embrace. Everything seemed to stop, nobody moved. Amelia wasn’t crying, but she was stuck in her head. Then, came the sobbing.

“Wh- what have I done?” she sobbed out.

Before anyone else could respond, Ivan stepped forward and knelt in front of the sobbing nation, “you stood your ground.”

Amelia choked out a laugh, a very sarcastic laugh, “yeah, I _totally_ stood my ground. Now, I’m probably never going to get him to go away.”

“You have us,” Matthew told his twin.

That sentiment was silently agreed upon by most nations.

Amelia smiled slightly, before it disappeared, “what if _we_ can’t get rid of him?”

“Then,” Saiska came through the crowd, “us ancients will try our best to figure out why he plagues you.”

Amelia scrunched her eyebrows, “why didn’t you do that before?”

“Because we rarely saw how much of a meany he really is.”

“’Meany?’”

“There are still children present.”

“They’ve heard it all!”

“I don’t care. Anyway, do you still feel up to reading some more?”

Amelia rolled her eyes before drying her cheeks. She nodded and pointed to Luciano, “you get to read now.”

“Fuck you,” came the response, but Luciano did grab the book, waited for everyone to be seated in the appropriate seats before reading. “The first one is by that kid, Peter. _Dear diary, Sometimes I think that, without Raivis, I would have given up trying to become a country.”_

“Awe,” Raivis looked towards a now blushing Peter, “I didn’t realize I made that much of an impact on your life.”

“Well,” Peter spoke up, “if you hadn’t been able to do it, I might not be able to.”

Raivis gave Peter a small smile, “just keep up the hard work.”

Peter gave a wide smile at the small nation and nodded.

“ _Cute_ ,” Luciano groaned sarcastically, “but I’m going to continue now.”

“You- my dear friend-“ Amelia smirked at the 2p, “just love having this whole dark side to you, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s all an act.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Trust me, buddy. I can tell when someone is lying. Hell, I could tell when Feli was lying… granted it took me forever to figure that out, but I did.”

Luciano stood up and stalked towards the American, pulling out a knife, “I would shut up if I were you.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled the knife closer to her neck, “do it,” she stared straight into his eyes, “I dare you.”

After a few moments of the two just staring into each other’s eyes intensely, nobody around them daring to even breathe, Luciano stuttered backward, lowering the knife. He let out a breath and shook his head before chuckling darkly.

“I would never hurt a lady,” he told Amelia.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly if you didn’t have to,” Amelia spoke softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of this on my first ever train ride... Anxiety isn't helping me as I continue to be on the train.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm in pain today.
> 
> Trigger Warning for notes now... bloody mess and gross... sorry.
> 
> I cut some of my thumb last night. Like a chunk came off.

Luciano let out a low growl and went back to his seat, “The next one of these stupid things is…” he chuckled a bit before reading, “ _Sometimes, when Feliciano talks very expressively, he accidentally slaps Ludwig in the face._ ”

Feliciano and Ludwig’s faces were bright red. Whilst others burst out laughing. Some of the quieter nations fought back smiles and laughter. It took a few minutes before everyone calmed down. When one nation (probably Gilbert) asked Ludwig how he felt being hit the face, the response was silence. That silence made tension grow, so Luciano decided he would continue.

“Okay…” Luciano trailed off as he looked at the book before reading, “Feliks _, who has been Catholic for most of his life, doubts the existence of God. And that doubt terrifies him._ ”

Everybody got silent. Of course, there were nations who obviously didn’t believe in God, but it seemed impossible for Feliks to be one of them. The silence was only broken when Feliciano got up. Feliks kind of tried to sink into his seat a bit. All he could think about was what his friend could possibly say.

When Feliciano approached Feliks, he pulled up the Pole by the collar. Everybody took a sharp intake; that was until Feliciano pulled Feliks into a hug. Then he spoke, and what he said shocked everyone.

“Being in that mansion made me question too,” he told the Pole. “I _still_ question Him.”

Feliks’ eyes started to water. Lovino sat in shock. How could his brother question God? When the nations finally got their footing when it came to this revelation, the duo released one another and sat back down, tears slowly falling from Feliks’ eyes.

“How?” Lovino asked his brother.

Feliciano gave a slightly shocked look to his brother, “I was trapped in a horrible place, with a slim chance I would get everyone out alive. I was in there for several millennia. For the longest time, I didn’t think I could even escape myself. Then, somehow, you were able to get in. Then you died. If He exists, then why toy with me?”

“Maybe he was just testing you?”

Feliciano and Luciano shared a look before both chuckled darkly.

“You really think that?” Luciano said, menacingly.

“I-I don’t know,” Lovino stuttered out, “I just know that God exists, I’ve seen Him.”

“So have I,” Elizaveta interrupted.

“Maybe we should ask the dead person…” Alister suggested.

That made everyone stop and look at Saiska, who just nodded.

“Yes,” she said softly, “there is a God, but he did not send you into the mansion. He actually rarely interferes with such affairs on Earth. So, no, he wasn’t testing you. And no, he doesn’t blame anyone if they don’t believe in him.”


	20. Chapter 20

After the whole ‘God debacle,’ there a bit of a reflective mood going on. So, God did exist. That was a shock for more than one nation. After several nations had practically interrogated Saiska about what God was like, Mia decided it was her turn to read. She sauntered up to Luciano and flashed her seductive eyes at him as she grabbed the book. Luciano stared at her as she walked away to her seat.

“I want that,” he said, practically drooling.

“What about Lutz?” Feliciano pointed out.

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you dating?”

“Eh… he’ll live.”

“You do know,” Mia popped up, “I only did that so you wouldn’t say shit as I took the book. There’s no way I’m going to go with you. Plus, we live in two separate worlds.”

Luciano, as much as he’ll deny it, pouted.

“Okay,” Mia said, rolling her eyes at the love-sick puppy, “so the first one that I’m reading is mis hermanos _They know each other like the back of their hands. Sometimes, during meetings, they’ll switch. Most times it’s because they’re trying to be silly, but other times they just need a break from being themselves.”_

Amelia and Matthew blushed a bit as their secret had been revealed. Arthur and Francis looked at their children in shock. How had they not noticed that?

“What does that mean?” Roderich asked, confused.

“What does what mean?” Amelia asked, confused about what Roderich asked.

“What does it mean that you need a break from being yourselves?”

“Um… Mattie, explain!”

Matthew rolled his eyes and explained how sometimes it’s hard to be themselves. That they just need a break from being the center of attention or being invisible all the time. Most nations understood the pressure of just being themselves and wanting a break.

“Ahem,” Mia cleared her throat before forcing the narrative back to the book. “The next one is _Arthur knew that Amelia would have a hard time after becoming independent, that’s one of the reasons why he didn’t want to grant it. He knew he was too young to fully understand what it meant._ ”

Amelia looked over at Arthur, shock, and disbelief in her eyes, “you knew?”

Arthur closed his eyes softly and nodded slowly.

“Did you know I would be used and hurt?”

Arthur, eyes still closed, sighed and nodded once more.

“Yet you, instead of helping me after I got my independence, hurt me yourself. Did you plan on hurting me all those times?”

Arthur’s eyes and mouth shot open, “no. I- I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But you still left me to be fed to the dogs? I’ll reiterate, no help!”

Amelia’s eyes were no longer in disbelief but had a fire in them now. She flew out of her seat so fast that nations who blinked missed it. She quickly pounced on Arthur, swinging a punch towards his face. Before her fist could impact, she was suddenly frozen. She tried to move but was stuck. She could, however, mover her head.

“Why can’t I move?” she growled out.

Arthur was staring at his former colony, frozen in his lap. He looked at the fist that was about to hit him.

“My child,” Saiska sternly spoke, “violence is not the answer.”

Amelia huffed, “Fine! Just let me go! I don’t wanna hit him anymore.”

Saiska looked over at Matthew who had hastily put the spell on his sister. She nodded his way. Matthew let go of his sister. Amelia’s fist fell and she collapsed onto Arthur for a moment before rushing off and into her room. She slammed the door quite loudly.

Arthur barely got his footing around what had happened when he was hit upside the head. Francis had hit the younger nation.

“Ow!” Arthur yelped. “what’d you do that for?”

“Because, mon amour,” Francis spoke softly, “you are an idiot.”

“I have to agree with papa,” Matthew said quietly, coming up behind Francis. “You were an idiot. How could you not help Amelia when she was just starting out?”

Arthur looked down at the ground, “I was still hurt he left me.”

“That is no excuse,” Francis pointed out.

Inside Amelia’s room, she had locked the door before flopping down on her bed and screaming into her pillow. When she eventually stopped screaming, she rolled onto her back. She lifted her arms into the sky and started playing with her hands.

“How could he do that to me?” Amelia asked. “Did he prepare Mattie, but not me? What’s wrong with me? What did I do wrong?”

Tears rolled down her temples. She dropped her arms and sobbed openly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's short.

“So,” a familiar sinister voice interrupted Amelia’s sobs, “he lied. That’s just _so_ sad.”

Amelia looked over at Atticus, glaring into his soul (if he had one), “what do you want?”

“Nothing, just find it funny that you trusted that guy like a father; only to find out that he basically betrayed you.”

Amelia sat up and continued to glare daggers. She stood up, her face still blotchy and red. She went to her door and opened it before walking out. Atticus just smirked as he watched her go back into the fray.

“So,” Amelia announced herself, “who wants to be a punching bag?”

“Ksikkihkíni,” Saiska scolded her daughter, “what did I just say about violence?”

“But none of you have to deal with an asshole who knows how to push your buttons!”

A wave of realization came upon the nations faces. How did they not notice that Atticus would show up when Amelia was down or mad?

“Are you alright, lass?” Iona asked, concern marring her face.

“I- I,” Amelia couldn’t speak, she was choking on her words. Her knees gave out under her and she collapsed into a heap on the ground. She started sobbing again. She buried her face in her hands. She didn’t want to seem weak, but she knew she looked weak in this moment.

Ivan approached the crying nation after everyone seemingly didn’t know what to do. He knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up for a brief second before letting herself fall into his arms.

Toris felt a little jealous, but he knew Amelia saw Ivan as just a friend. They had talked about it a lot.

The rest of the nations, especially Arthur and Matthew, somehow felt at a loss of what to do.

“You need to drink something, comrade,” Ivan eventually said. He easily picked the sobbing nation up and carried her to the kitchen.

Ivan set Amelia down in a chair and went to get her a glass of water. She was shaking so much, he refused to hand her the glass. Instead, he just held it up to her lips. After a few seconds, she took a sip.

After a while Amelia seemed to calm down a bit, she was still shaking a bit, however. She pushed Ivan away and stood up, looking at the crowd of nations.

“Who-“ she took a steadying breath, “who wants to continue?”

Nobody spoke up, so Amelia pushed through the crowd and into the living room, grabbing the book in the process and sitting down in her seat. She bent down slightly to pet Emma, who was seemingly waiting for her. Everybody else followed, slowly but surely.

Saiska didn’t know how to help her daughter, but she knew she was in good hands, so she vanished from sight. Luckily Amelia didn’t notice, but Matthew did and felt a twang of pain in his chest.

“Okay,” Amelia took count that everybody was sitting down, “Am I going to read or is someone else gonna?”


End file.
